The Third Star Trial
by UhlBrava
Summary: After the Kishin is defeated a new wave of students start at the DWMA. This story follows my OC through his third year. Rated M for violence and will include all your favorites including but not limited to Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Blair. Enjoy.


**_I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. Please favorite and review.  
UhlBrava_**

 _Do you see the target?_ Jess says in my head.

 _I do. Plan of attack, Luna?_ I think right back as I look out of our hiding place atop a tower.

 _Take him by surprise of course._ That was Jane.

 _No duh I meant straight on or by deception._ I shake my head getting my weapons ready. _You guys ready?_ I think to them preparing to pounce. They mentally acknowledged and I sprang. I swing my right blade at the target's throat.

 _Here we go Sol._ I think as I swing. I make contact ending his life in one swing. The target's soul appears red and deformed.

 _Luna this one's yours._ I think as my weapons transform back into their human forms. I hug Jane as her sister swallows the Kishin egg. We start walking back to the DWMA. Something occurs to me as we pass a window. I stop and draw 42-42-564. In seconds Lord Death appears.

"Hey, how was your assignment?"

 _Tell him Luna._

"The target has been taken out and his soul secured sir." Jess says bowing. "That's fifty souls each now." Jane puts in.

"Good come back to the DWMA. When you get here be sure to meet with Stein for some more soul training."

"Yes sir Lord Death." Jane and Jess say together as I bow. As we walk we start to have a silent conversation.

 _Wonder what Stein will throw at us this time?_ I say in my head.

 _I'm not sure but it should be fun._ Jess.

 _Should I reveal my new spell?_ I smile.

 _Definitely should. It might actually surprise him._ I can feel Jane smiling as we all mentally shake our heads.

 _As if anything will take him by surprise._ I think bitterly.

A few hours later we arrive at the DWMA. As we make our way through the halls we pass several students who shirked away from us.

I sigh mentally. _Everyone is avoiding us._ I pause as I look around. _Again._

 _Ignore them. They're jealous._ Jess thought as she mentally consoled me. Soon we reached Professor Stein's office and knocked once.

"Enter." We heard from within. As we entered we noticed two things over all else. First Stein was not alone. Standing beside him was the current Death Scythe. Second there was four chairs, one extra for my team. I bow as we sit and Jess speaks for me.

"Professor Stein. Spirit."

"As soon as Black Star gets here we can begin training." Stein says turning the screw in his head. No sooner had he said this then I hear the door open loudly.

"It is I the great Black Star. Don't worry I will sign autographs later." He laughs loudly.

 _Great now we have to deal with this idiot._ I think to Jane and Jess.

Jane mentally laughs. _At least it will be fun to take him down a few notches._

I walk out to the courtyard and see Death the Kid, Maka Albarn and their weapons standing and watching.

 _Sol. Luna. Weapon forms now._ I order. Both Jess and Jane start glowing and, in a blinding flash, there were two swords spinning in the air in front of me. I reach out and grab them, the hilts hitting my palms hard. I spin them in such a perfectly symmetrical flourish that Kid nearly gets a nosebleed.

"Shan says that if you beat him he will speak. However if you lose you will stay quiet for one week." Jane says for me as I smile.

Black Star laughs obnoxiously "I the great Black Star will never lose to such a little man like you. HAHAHA. I accept."

I lower into a backhanded ready stance. Black Star launches himself at me and I smile as his moves are predictable. I ducked his initial punch and swung Jess at his stomach. He dodged high into the air.

I smile "Soul Manipulation: Creation Wall" Jess and Jane say in synchronization as a wall burst out of the ground beneath me and launched me at Black Star. I leave Jess and Jane behind as I fly upwards. I reach him in the air and grab his ankle. I pull him down and slam him into the ground hard while using my soul wavelength to cushion my landing.

 _Soul Manipulation: Weapon Retrieval._ I think as I jump over the wall.

 _Shadow diversion?_ I hear Jess think. I nod and throw them both up and watch as Jess expertly wields her sister. I sneak around as I hear them fighting on the other side of the wall. I quietly circle around and spring at Black Star and land a direct hit at the side of his neck. Black Star stumbles to the side and hits me in the stomach. Suddenly I feel his soul start to pulse into his hand. I hastily match my wavelength to his. It was sloppy and and I still take a hit. I fly back and call Jess and Jane back to my hands. I land hard but I manage to stand shakily.

 _I think we must use it._ I think to them.

 _Are you sure? Its very dangerous._ Jane thinks in alarm. I mentally nod and smile as I try to prepare my attack.

"I won't let you be a bigger man than me" Black Star yells as he attacks interrupting me.

I sigh "Dancing Shadow Blade" Jess says as her and Jane spin around me in a defensive web. I try to finish setting up my attack.

 _Finally._ I hold out my hands and grab Jess as she spins past. As soon as I touch her my trench coat flaps as a sudden gust of wind swirls past. Jess' blade is enveloped in a black light. I smile as I reach out and grab Jane. The gale force winds pick up with me at the center as Jane's blade is also enveloped, though with pure white light.

"Sun Moon Combo Slash!" I yell in my Heavy Irish accent alongside Jane and Jess. I slam them into the ground creating the twin waves of energy that reach out towards Black Star. He gets hit in the chest and flies back smashing into the wall of the school. Tsubaki runs forward and kneels next to him.

"Black Star are you ok?" She asks frantically. He sits up and laughs obnoxiously.

"You really think a puny attack like that can defeat me? The great Black Star?" Suddenly I cough up some blood and nearly collapse. I stay upright only by sticking the tips of my swords into the ground.

 _I am not done yet girls._

"Professor we need help." Jess yells worried as her sister transforms and holds me up.

"Maka go get Professor Sid and Naigus." Stein calmly says as he rolls forward in his chair. Maka runs off as Jess changes back and helps Jane carefully lay me down on my back. I convulse in muscle spasms as I cough up blood. Jane and Jess stand next to me worried.

"His own soul is rejecting him. If we can't stop it he will die" Stein says as he watches my soul destroy my body from the inside. Maka runs up with Sid and Naigus.

"What happened?" Naigus asks as she kneels at my side. She puts a hand on my chest and I feel my spasms stop.

"Is it over?" Jess asks concerned.

"I've delayed the Soul Degradation. But in order to completely reverse the damage I need to know how it happened." Naigus replies as she sends her wavelength into my body and beating mine back.

"Hey Jess, you and your sister share a sort of telepathic connection with Shan right?" Stein interjects as they both nod. "Is he trying to say anything?"

They both close their eyes and concentrate on opening the connection they had so painstakingly forged. No sooner had they closed their eyes then they clutched their heads and fell to the ground screaming in pain. I look on in terror unable to say or do anything. After a few moments of pain fueled screams they finally managed to close off the connection. Jane lay sprawled to my left not moving as she had been rendered unconscious. Jess sat up and looked at her sister.

"What happened?" Stein looks inquisitive.

"I didn't hear anything. There was only blinding pain that burned away everything." She answered looking dazed. A single tear escapes my eyes as my soul burns my body from the inside. Pretty soon I lose consciousness and am consumed by the black fire raging inside of me.

 _ **I hope Y'all enjoyed and I hope you want more. Please let me know if you want me to continue. Don't forget to favorite and review.  
**_ _ **UhlBrava**_


End file.
